


Short Stories

by zyth



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, ankaran sarcophagus, that damn thing...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyth/pseuds/zyth
Summary: The fledgling returns from the Elizabeth Dane with news about the sarcophagus.Prompt:“Have you learned nothing from this journey, friend?”“I’ve learned you aren’t my friend.”





	Short Stories

“Hey Chunk,” the dark haired kindred girl said to the security guard, “How’s the dog?”

 

“Oh, h-he’s doing great! Man, he has grown so fast since I got him a few weeks ago, it’s amazing! Did you want to see LaCroix?”

 

“Unfortunately, yes, I have some… news to tell him.”

 

The short stocky man clicked something on his computer and I heard the elevator start to come down with my more-than-human hearing.

 

“Thanks, see you later.”

 

Without waiting for a response, Niks walked gracefully up the steps to the platform that had access to the elevators. She walked in and, pressing the button to the penthouse, took a deep breath. The  _ prince _ wasn’t going to like this news. But, he would like it even less if she failed to mention it. Niks just hoped he wouldn’t have her head for being the messenger.

 

After a few minutes, the door dinged open and, with a small moment of hesitation, Niks stepped out and into the hallway of Lacroix’s suite. His office was just down the hall.

 

Niks’ heeled boots made hard  _ clack clack clack _ sounds on the luxurious marble flooring. It announced her presence before she even pushed the door open.

 

“Ah, Niks! Good to see you. I expect you’ve brought me good news concerning the sarcophagus?” The redheaded ventrue prince greeted her as soon as she closed the door behind her.

 

She took a few steps forward so she stood in front of his elegant desk, “...Not exactly, sir. I found the box but, unfortunately, someone had taken it. I…  _ asked  _ one of the officers, but unfortunately they have no idea who stole it.”

 

LaCroix looked at her in contemplation, his expression unclear. “Well… this… does put a damper on things. Did they check the security cameras? Did  _ you  _ check the security cameras, or did you forget, as usual?”

 

Niks took the blow to her ego calmly, but her already distasteful disposition towards the prince increased.

 

“No, I’m not  _ stupid _ . I scoured every inch of that damn ship, and even my preternatural senses couldn’t detect much. Whoever did this did it well and covered their tracks expertly. This was a professional.”

 

The prince looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow, not liking her impudent tone, “Have you learned nothing from this journey,  _ friend _ .”

 

With a piercing glare from her dark eyes, Niks responded, “I’ve  _ learned  _ you aren’t my friend,  _ your highness _ ,” she bowed dramatically out of false respect. “I will do my job but I expect to be paid and, preferably, not insulted when I come to you with news.”

 

“I’ll be on my way now to do your every bidding.”

 

And with that, Niks turned sharply on her heel and strode haughtily back to the elevator, “Stupid fucking camarilla,” she muttered to herself.

 

The way down seemed a lot faster than the ride up, and her uneasiness was likely to blame. She waved goodbye to the security guard on her way out, and went through the doors to attempt to track down the thief. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hey yall!! this is just a little thing im doing with my best friend where we write 500 word shorts based on prompts :3 hope yall like these!


End file.
